Alpha and Omega The Human Omega Member
by Draggar Marshall
Summary: When Kate's away at Alpha school, Lilly decides to started a school of her own, an Omega school to teach the Omega's how to be better Omegas, but when two omega wolves saved a human and take him back to their packs home, and things go crazy in their home.
1. Toronto Bound! Or Not!

When Kate's away at Alpha school, Lilly decides to started a school of her own, an Omega school to teach the Omega's how to be better Omegas.

What happens, when a human bound for Toronto, Canada, to played football with his best friend, teammate, plane loses a engines, forcing the humans to jump for safety, and a human parachute opens, as a gust of wind blows him away to Jasper park, it's saved by two Omega wolves.

Find out, in this Alpha and Omega story of mines, please read and review it, for any questions, ok thanks."

Alpha and Omega: The Human Omega Member

Chapter One: Toronto Bound! Or Not!

I'd was sitting in the jet, waiting to landed in Canada, as I was the draft pick, for the newest NFL football team, the Toronto Wolf pack, and my friend sat next to me, "Hey Juan, I'd can't wait to played with you man, teammates and best friends, playing football together, and we're going to have some fun doing it,." I'd just laugh a little, and smiling at my friend, Eric Williams, "You best Eric, but I'm just hoping to," Just than "BANG" The pilot rubs into the room, where Eric and I were watching NFL news, "The main engines are out, we're going down, grab a parachute, and jump for it." As Eric and I'd both grab our parachutes, the plan started to go down, so we all jumped for it, as we're trying to skydive to safety, a big gust of wind, blows me from my group, "Eric, help me!" Eric looks and couldn't see me, "Where did Juan go, I don't see him guys, and we need to search for him." Meanwhile, in the beautiful country of Canada, Humphrey was sitting at the lake, waiting for his friends Kate to come, Kate walks up towards Humphrey, "Hey Humphrey, sorry I'm late today, my alpha classes are getting tougher, and I'm still going to be your friend, after I'm a full alpha, Ok?" Kate sees Humphrey, looking at her, and with a smile, "I'd know how you feel, my omega classes, are getting crazier, and I'll like to ask you a question Kate, Ok?" Kate walks up towards Humphrey, and smiles at him wildly, "Try me Humphrey, I" Just than, Humphrey tags Kate, and runs laughing and shouting out, "Tag, you're it, Kate." After Kate started to chase Humphrey, They heard a noise, "Whoosh!" Kate looks at Humphrey, "I don't know, maybe we should go, and see what it is." As Humphrey and Kate, walked around the wooden area, to find the spot of the noise they heard, and just than, "Got you now, Kate, Humphrey, and I am good at this." Kate looks at her sister Lilly, who was laughing a little, "Lilly, you scare the hell out of me, what's the big idea?" Lilly looks at Kate, "Kate, dad's looking for you, and it's time for you, to go to Alpha school." Humphrey looks at Kate, "Kate, before you go, I'll like to say one thing, I just hoped, we're be best friends forever." Kate looks at Humphrey, as her father appears behind her, as Kate kisses Humphrey's forehead, "Humphrey, ever so I'm going to Alpha school, for the winter Humphrey, and I'll like to be your best friend forever, Ok?" Humphrey hugs Kate, smiling at her, "Huh Kate, I'll see you next year, and you just fallow your destiny, Ok?" Lilly looks at Kate, smiling at her, Kate turns to see her father, Winston looking at her, "Ok, time to go, and get ready for Alpha school Kate, and Humphrey, Lilly tells me, that she going to be starting a Omega school, Ok?" Humphrey looks at Lilly, as Kate smiles at her sister, "Ok, we'll see you later, next year sis, and Lilly, I'd like to see Humphrey as a better omega, Ok?" Humphrey watches as Kate left for her Alpha school, "Lilly, there goes a great Alpha wolf, and I'll miss her." Lilly looks at Humphrey, smiling at him, and looks at the sky, "Humphrey, you like to go to the lake, and relax?" Humphrey looks at Lilly, "So Lilly, let's go for a little drink, at the beautiful lake, and relax." As Lilly and Humphrey gotten to the lake, they heard a noise, "CRUSH!" Lilly looks at Humphrey, worried about the noise, and sniffs the air around her, "Humphrey, what was that sound, maybe we should go, and investigate the noise." As Lilly and Humphrey walk towards the spot of the crush site, Lilly looks at Humphrey, and grasped at Humphrey "What's a human doing, in this neck of the woods, and he's hurt Humphrey, help me carry him back to our home, Ok?" Humphrey places the human, onto the top his/Lilly's back, and run back to their packs home, as Humphrey's helping Lilly, carry me to their home, "I just hop, that no one finds out, or we're so out of the pack." After Humphrey and Lilly, gotten back to Humphrey's cave, they place me on the floor of the cave, and looked at each other, as Humphrey looks at Lilly worrying, "Lilly, how can we both juggle Omega school, and nursing the human, back to health?" Just than, Humphrey sees shakey, walked into the cave, "Hey Humphrey, Lilly, I was just," Shakey sees a human on the floor, of Humphrey's cave, and looks at both Lilly and Humphrey, "Humphrey, Lilly, you both know the rules, no humans allowed in our home." Humphrey and Lilly, both looked at Shakey, "Shakey, we know the pack laws and rules, but he's hurt,, out cold, and we just couldn't leave him like this, because we wouldn't be any better than him.." Winston, Eve, and Kate walked into the cave, so Kate can say goodbye again to Humphrey, "Humphrey, sis, goodbye, and," Just than, Kate looks at Humphrey and Lilly, as Winston and Eve both see Kate, looking at Lilly and Humphrey, "Lilly, Humphrey! You both know the rules of this pack, no humans are allowed in our home, why did you bring him here?" Eve sees Lilly walking towards her sis, "Sis, it's my fault, I'd just wanted to help him, and he's out cold and hurt." Winston looks at Humphrey, with a anger looked on his face, and he smiles at him, "Humphrey, it's that true?" Humphrey looks at Winston, "Yes sir, it's all true." Winston smiles at both Lilly and Humphrey, "Ok, you two are responsible, for doing you Omega school in the morning, and caring for this human, Ok?" Humphrey looks at Kate's dad, "Thanks, maybe he'll be nice to us, and I'm just thinking, Ok?" Lilly, Humphrey, and Kate's dad Winston, all looking at me, as I'd moan opening my eyes, "Where am I, am I dead?" Humphrey walks towards me, looking at me, making me a little nervous, as I'd started to shake a little, the wolf places a paw on my shoulder, and smiles at me, "No, you're not dead human, you're in my cave, and Lilly and I, will care for you, Ok?" I'd look at the wolves around me, a I looked back at the wolf next to me, "My names Juan, I'm suppose to be in Toronto," Than Winston walks up towards me, "Now human, you're here, so you're stay here, and for as long as I say so, Ok?" Just than a wolf walks into the cave, "Hey, I'd found this bag, and it's" Just than, I'd looked at the wolf, "My bag, please may I have it?" Winston looks at the bag, than back at me, and back at the little wolf, "Yes, you may have it back." As I'd open the bag, I took my lab top out, placing it on the floor of Humphrey's cave, when Eve, sees Kate looking at her and Winston, "We've got to get going." Winston, Eve, and Kate left for Alpha school, Humphrey watches Kate leave for Alpha school, as Lily walks over towards Humphrey, "Time for bed Humphrey, you've got to get ready, for your first day of Omega school, Ok? Humphrey looks at her, and back at me, "Ok, see you in the morning, Lilly." As Lilly left for some sleep, Humphrey sees Shakey, Salty, and Mooch all looked at Humphrey, "So Humphrey, you're really caring for the human, Lilly told us about, Huh?" Humphrey looks at his friends, "Yes, Ok Salty, Shakey, and Mooch, it's true, Ok?" Than they're looking at me, using a wired thing, "What's that" I'd looked at them, "It's a lab top, humans use it, to type, sent E-mail, and listening to music." Humphrey looks at me, "What kind of music, do you humans like?" I'd looked at Humphrey, "Well, I like songs from Green Day, and I'll play it for you, now." I'd place the CD into the lab top, played the song, and started to sing along with it, "I text a postcard sent to you did it go through? Sending all my love to you, you are the moonlight of my life every night Giving all my love to you My beating heart belongs to you I walked for miles till I found you I'm here to honor you If I lose everything in the fire I'm sending all my love to you With every breath that I'm worth here on Earth I'm sending all my love to you So if you dare to second guess you can rest assured That all my love's all for you My beating heart belongs to you I walked for miles till I found you I'm here to honor you If I lose everything in the fire I'm sending all my love to you My beating heart belongs to you I walked for miles til I found you I'm here to honor you If I lose everything in the fire Did I ever make it through?" Humphrey was crying, as he's looking at me, "good job singing the song, huh Juan, isn't it?" I'd looked at Humphrey, "Yes, now should we all, be going off to bed?" Humphrey looks at me, "Hey Juan, maybe I'll ask Lilly to let you, join our Omega school tomorrow, Ok?' I'd looked at Humphrey, smiling, "Ok, goodnight Humphrey, and see you in the morning friend." Humphrey looks at me, smiling as he sees me sleeping already, and laughs to his self, "Yes, goodnight, friend." Everyone was fast asleep, getting ready for the next day, and the new adventure awaiting everyone.

Next Chapter

Chapter Two: First Day Of Omega School

Lilly's ready to teach her first Omega class, but what happens, when Humphrey ask Lilly to let me join the classes, and will she let me, or not?


	2. First Day Of Omega School

Chapter Two: First Day Of Omega School

Morning comes, Humphrey wakes up, and yawns, "Morning human, oh I mean Juan, time to see if I can get you into Lilly's Omega class and," I wasn't in the cave, "where's Juan?" Humphrey walks out of his cave, as Lilly, was walking by, "Humphrey, classes start in one hour, Ok?" Shakey, Salty, and Mooch, all walked up to Humphrey, "Hey Humphrey, ready for Omega School?" Humphrey looks at his friends, "Hey guys, where's Juan?" Mooch looks at Humphrey, "He's at the lake, doing something." Humphrey runs towards the lake, as Humphrey gets to the lake, he sees me throwing rocks into the lake, "What're you doing Juan?" I'd turn to see, "Oh, morning Humphrey, I'm getting a early stat on the day, and just wanted to skipped rocks on the lake, Ok?" Humphrey looks at me, "Ok, but come on Juan, we both needed to get to, Lilly's Omega School, so I can talk to her, and see if you can join the class, Ok?" I'd looked at Humphrey, "Ok, let's do it." As Lilly was waiting for the last of the omegas, to attended the class, Humphrey walks up with me, and stops next to Lilly, "Lilly, may I talk to you alone, please?" Lilly nods her head, walking with Humphrey to her family's cave, "What's on your mind, Humphrey?" Humphrey looks at Lilly, "Lilly, do you think, that maybe you'll let Juan, join the Omega classes with us, and learn to protect us?" Lilly, looks at Humphrey, "No, are you nuts Humphrey, now why were I," Just than, Lilly looks at Humphrey, "Wait, did you say, he can learn the class work, and learn how to protect us?" Humphrey smiles at Lilly, "Plus Lilly, he told me that he made guns out of sticks, with bullets made out of rocks, with sharp pine tree needles, so he can help us with the hunting parts, too." Lilly walks towards me, smiling at me, "Welcome to class Juan, get ready for your very first day, of my Omega School, Ok?" I'd looked at Lilly, than looked at Humphrey, "Ok, thanks Lilly, and thank you Humphrey." After Humphrey and I, both joined the rest of the Omega students, Lilly walks up, "Morning future Omegas, this will be your first step, towards becoming a true Omega, now for the first class assignment." Lilly walks towards a alpha wolf, with western pack with blue on him, as the two other alphas playing eastern pack wolves, with red on them, "Now, you'll learn, how to stop the fight between this western pack wolf, and these eastern wolves, but who'll loved to go first as a group?" Humphrey raise his paw, "I'll like to, Ms. Lilly." Lilly looks at Humphrey, than looks at the rest of the class, "Ok, who'll join him?" I'd raise my hand, as Lilly looks at me, "Ok, we've have a human in our class, everyone say hello to Juan, and Juan come up and help Humphrey, with this solution?" After Humphrey and I, were both looking at the alpha playing the western wolf, than looked at the two playing eastern wolves, as the two wolves ran into the grass, I'd looked at Humphrey, "Humphrey, just go this way, I'll lay on head on this put of the grass, and use my mind, Ok?" Humphrey looks at me, as he runs into the grass, as I'd place my head on the grassy area, than Lilly watches as I'd started to hum a little, as I'd looked at the alpha standing in front of me, than I'd pointed to a rock, "Over there." I whisper to him, as the western alpha walks towards the rock, than he jumps over the rock, "OUCH!" The alpha playing a eastern wolf started to fight the western alpha, as the other one joins in, as I'd got behind both of them, as Humphrey gets next to me, I whisper into Humphrey's ears, he nods his head, as we both scream, "Hey losers, over here." The two western alphas, playing the eastern wolves, turn their heads, as "OUCH!" They've cried out in pain, as Humphrey and I'd, just spear them out cold, "Leave our alpha alone, you eastern jerks." Lilly walks towards Humphrey and I, than back to the three alphas, "So, do you think, Humphrey and Juan do, alphas?" The three alphas, looked at Humphrey and me, "They both did a great job, Juan even did good, at using the area around him to locate him, but his plans of spearing these two, amazing, good job you two." Lilly looks at Humphrey and me, "Now back to your seats, next please?" Mooch walks up towards Lilly, "I'll like to try Ms. Lilly." Lilly looks at Mooch, "Ok, you're going to see if you can find Juan, Ok?" Lilly looks at me, "You got a ten second head start, Ok?" Lily looks at her class, "Now, this workout will teach you how to locate eastern wolves better, Ok Juan's going to play a eastern wolf, so Mooch will try to find him, now Juan, go and hide." I'd ran off, so Mooch can try to find me, after ten seconds, "Ready or not, here I come." The class fallows Mooch, as he enters the area of the lake, "Ok Juan, you can run, but you can't hide." Mooch walks for awhile, than he sees a head, "Ah ha, got you now Juan." Mooch jumps at the figure, but hit's rock, "Ouch!" Mooch gets up, looks at the grass area, where a figure was walking in it, "Juan, you're mines." Mooch jumps at the figure, but when he lands, "Eastern wolves!" Mooch runs from the area, as two eastern wolves come out of the grass area, "Well, what do we have here?" The other eastern wolf looks at Mooch, "A western wolf, time to eat this wolf, and no ones here to help." Just than, "OUCH!" The eastern wolves both look up at a tree, to see a human looking at them, "Back off, you're no going to lay a paw, on my friend, and I'll show you what happens, when you miss with the wrong pack." The two eastern wolves looked at me laughing, "So what! What's a human like you, going to do about it?" I'd smiled at them, "Glad you ask, you're going to regret that, and trust me about it, that's the truth." As the two wolves looked at me, "And, you're just," just than I'd jumped from the tree, landing in front on them, with a little friend of mines, and I was smiling at the both of them, "Say hello to my little friend, any regrets, before I start shooting you two?" I'd had a gun made out of tree branches, and I looked at them, "My little gun here, it's made out of tree branches, bullets made from porcupine quails, with pine needles, so sharp and nasty, that it's very sharp enough to kill anyone, like I don't know, eastern wolves, like for me to show you two, I'll use it on you." The wolves all laughed at me, "than shot, on of those bucks over there, with one shot human, and see if we care." Lilly walks up with her class, to see me looking at real eastern wolves, and she sees me laughing, "Ok, you're on, I'll show you, I'm not bluffing." I'd took the gun, shot it at one of the bucks, across from us, "BAGN, POW, THUM!" The Buck drops dead right on the spot, as I'd looked at the eastern wolves, who're looking at me with wide open eyes, looking at me, as I smiled at them laughing, "Now listen here eastern wolves, go home, never come back again, or that'll be you next time, understand?" The two eastern wolves ran off yelping, "We're never forget this human, we're be back one day." Than I'd just laugh, as I shouted out towards them, "If you ever come back, I'll kill you, before you harm my family." As I'd turn around, Lilly looks at me ,"Well Juan, I don't know what to say." Than Lilly sees Mooch walked up, "I do Ms. Lilly, Thanks Juan, for saving me life, and I'd knew you're them the whole time, but I'd just felt there were eastern wolves around here." Humphrey walk up, "I'd just wish Eve and Winston, could have seen the way, you dealt with those eastern wolves." Off in the distance, Winston, Kate, Eve, and the other alphas to be, were all watching the whole event fold in front of their eyes, "Juan did good, the eastern wolves didn't ever stand a chance against him, maybe he'll be a great omega, Lilly's doing a good thing for the pack, now back to work alphas, we've got a few months left of alpha school." Back at the eastern pack area, "Tony, we've got a big problem, the western pack has a new omega, it's not a wolf, it's a human, he's very good at it, he has a gun made out of tree branches, bullets made from porcupine quails and pine needles, and it killed a buck with one shot, and what are we going to do about their newest member?" Tony looks at the two, "We'll find away, I know we will." Back at the western pack's home, Humphrey walks into his cave laughing, "You've really made that thing, killed a buck, and told those eastern wolves never to come back, or you'll make them paid?" I'd looked at Humphrey, smile at him, and yawned, "Yes I did, now I'm off to bed Humphrey, and see you in the morning friend." Humphrey yawns, as he looks at me, and smiling as he sees me sleeping next to him, "Well, goodnight my friend, and see you in the morning." Humphrey lays nest to me, as he falls to sleep, and Lilly was sleeping thinking about the way I'd handle those two eastern wolves, "Maybe he's, going to make quite a omega, and maybe he can be my and Kate's brother, too."

Next Chapter

Chapter three: Best Friends And Omegas Forever.

As the past few weeks went on, Humphrey and I'd were to become true omega's, my friend Eric arrives in Toronto, Canada, to deliver some bad news to the football team, just hours before kick off, against the Chicago Bears, Kate, Eve, and Winston find out Lilly loves me as a brother, ask if I can be apart of their family.


	3. Best Frirends And Omegas Forever

Chapter three: Best Friends And Omegas Forever.

Spring has arrived, as Humphrey and his buddies were all riding their log sled, "Woo-Hoo, now that's what I'm talking about." Humphrey and his friends Mooch, Shakey, and Salty were all riding their log sled, "Now that's fun, we're going to make big air." Humphrey looks at a group of trees, "Tress!" Humphrey's friends all looked at the trees, as Humphrey shouted, "Left, hang a right, huh guys, we've really got to work on the Brakes"! All of Humphrey's friends were looking at the log, "BREAKS?" Than see a big rock, "AHH!" As they hit the rock, and went flying, Humphrey landed on his butt, "OUCH! My butt." Humphrey's friends all jumped at him, "Wolf pile." As they've did the wolf pile, Humphrey sees a wolf walking with other wolves, "Hey, look who's back from alpha school." Humphrey friends were looking at him, "Humphrey, you know the riles, she's a alpha, and you're a omega, we can eat together, but we can't you know huh, howl together." Humphrey friends looked at him, "You'll have to keep you eyes on, the vegetarians." As Humphrey and his friends, all looked at the female wolves eating berries, as they looked at Humphrey and his friends, "AHH! Good berries, nice and so healthy for you." Than Humphrey's friends all looked at Humphrey, "Humphrey, eastern wolves, what're they doing here." Kate, along with her alpha friends were all getting ready to hunt, when she's notices wolves in the grassy area, "Shh, we've got some company." Kate and her alpha friends, all started to chased the caribou, along as chasing the eastern wolves, "Hey, get away from our food." As the wolves all ran around the area of the valley, they've started to run the other way, when every caribou started to chased after them, "Stampede!" Kate alpha friends made it to safety, but the eastern wolves were in danger, "I've got to save them." Meanwhile, Lilly was waiting with me, for her parents to arrive home, as they walked up, "Mom, dad, welcome home, and may I ask you two a question, alone in our cave?" Eve and Winston, looked at their little omega daughter, who's became such a great Omega, a even great omega teacher, and smile at her, "Ok Lilly, come on, and ask us in the cave." After Lilly walks into the cave, looked at her parents, and smiled at them, "Mom, I'll like for Juan, to join our family, and it'll be you, dad, me, Kate, and Juan, please?" Eve sees me playing with my lab top, as I'd got up, "Man, I'm so tired, I needed," Just than, off in the distance, I see a group of eastern wolves fight western wolves, "Winston, we've got a problem, there's eastern wolves in the valley, fighting to stop the hunt." Winston looks at me, "We've got to go, help them." Winston sees me holding a gun, "hey Winston, I'd made this gun out of tree branches, the bullets are made out of Porcupine quails and pin needles, I'd use this to save Mooch's life one time from eastern wolves, I'll use this again, to sent a warning to them." Winston walks towards me, "Yes, plus use it to, hunt some food for the pack, so no one starves, Ok? Winston and I, run off, to aid Kate, in the fight, as Kate was fighting the eastern wolves, with her alpha friends, just as Humphrey came up with his friend to the end of the hill, looking at the fight, "Candy!" Kate turns to see s bunch of omegas sliding down the hill, as one of them landed in front of Kate, "Oh hey, Kate." Kate looks at the wolf, than it hit her, "Humphrey?" Just than, the fight picked up a little, as Humphrey smiles, "Lower the boom." Kate looks at Humphrey, "This is no time, for laying." Just than the big wolf, was threw into the air, and lands on the wolves, "YELP!" The wolves all cried out in pain, As Winston and I'd walked up, "Omegas, good job, alphas head home, but you eastern wolves go home, now." The eastern wolves all looked at Winston, "But we've got no food, the caribou all left the area,: The eastern wolves all looked at me, than left, after they left, Winston looks at me, "Ok Juan, go hunt for us, and be back by dinner time, Ok?' I'd nodded my head and left to hunt, as Kate walks home with her dad, Eve sees Kate walking up, "Hey Kate, Lilly's waiting for you, in the cave." Lilly looks at her sister, "Sis, you're home from alpha school, I'd got something to tell you." Eve walks into the cave with Winston, and sees Lilly talking to her sister, "Juan's going to be our brother, isn't the great?" Kate looks at her parents, "Really?" Eve walks up to Kate, "Yes, Lilly told us, of the time he saved Mooch's life from eastern wolves, remember we're hunting in alpha school, and saw the whole thing?" Kate looks at her dad, than at her mom, "I'm sorry about the hunt, those eastern wolves, get on my nerves." Winston looks at her, "Yes, I'll go talk with Tony, just than, "Winston, we've got a problem." Tony walks out of the cave to see can-do hurt, "Eastern wolves attack him." Eve walks out, as Can-do looks at Winston, "It's not that bad." Winston pulls back his fur, making him moan in pain, as Eve looks at him, "Get him into the cave, I'll looked at it." Eve looks at her love, "Winston honey, if they don't stop attacking our pack, and our food, I'll take their tails, ripped them off and stuffed them down their throats." Winston looks at his love, "Huh, Ok." Than Winston went to talk to Tony, as Kate fallows her dad, and hears her dad talking to Tony, "Tony, what're your eastern wolves, doing on our side of the boarder, disturbing our hunts like this again, and trying to take our food?" Tony looks at Winston, as he jumps over the little stream, dividing their packs, "Ow, my back, I'd got this disk in my back, and it's been driving me crazy lately, but Winston, the caribou left our area, and went to your area, we've got to eat, too." Winston looks at Tony, "Tony, I do, but I can't help you with, your packs problems." Tony looks at Winston, smiling at him, "Remember the deal you made with me Winston back awhile back, your daughter is to marry my son?" Kate was sitting, in the bushes watching listen to the shocking news, than her dad looks at Tony, "Yes Tony, I'd do remember, when can Kate meet your son" Tony looks at Winston, "Tonight, at the howler's moon." As Tony went away, Winston turns, to head for home, but Kate was standing right in front of him, "Kate, I huh, you heard everything, right?" Kate looks at her father, "Yes, I did dad, but it's my reasonability, to marry Tony's son, and unite the packs at one." On their way home, Winston and Kate, both see Humphrey, Mooch, Salty, Shakey, and I, carrying lots of caribou back towards the pack, "WOW, you guys hunted twelve caribous?": The gang looks at Winston and Kate, than to me, "Juan here, shot the caribou, with his crafty hunting gun of his, and killed them all with one shot." As we all were walking home, Winston looks at Kate, "By the way Kate, meet your new brother, Juan." I'd looked at Kate, as she looks at me, "Brother?" Kate sees me looking at her, "Lilly's idea, sorry if you don't, huh like it." Kate looks at me, "Are you kidding, I like it." After the whole pack got their dinner, I'd carry two caribou with help from Winston and Kate, to our cave, EVE sees us with the caribou for dinner, "Juan, you did good, I see you had help carrying all of those caribous you shot home, huh?" I'd looked at Eve, "Yes Eve, I did." Eve walks towards me, "Called me mom, I need for you, to escort Lilly and Kate, to the howler's moon tonight, Ok?" I'd nodded my head, after dinner, Lilly, Kate, and I were about to leave for the event, when Eve looks at Kate, "Kate dear, if Garth gets out of line, just grab a hold of his throat, and don't let go, till he's motionless, Ok?" We're all looking at her like, WTF, even Winston was looking at her, like she's just went and loss her mind, as we all went down to the howler's moon, as Humphrey was looking at his friends, "The next wolf, to come around the hill there, I'll go howl with boys." Just than, as we've came around the hill, Humphrey see Kate, "Kate's looking hot tonight guys, bye I'm off." Humphrey's friends, all stopped him, and looked at him, "Humphrey, you know the rules, she's a Alpha and you're a Omega, we can eat together, but we can't huh you know, howl together." Humphrey looks at his friends, "Hey, I was just huh, kidding." Humphrey's friends all looked at him, "Sorry Humphrey, we know you and Kate, were once friends." Just than, "Wolf pile!" The guys landed on Humphrey, rolled down the hill, than sent Humphrey flying into a tree, as Humphrey lands in a tree, "Do you know, what Garth even looks like, sis?" Humphrey looks at Kate, Lilly, and I, "Just Great" Just than, "Wow, what a wolf." Lilly and I, were both stun, as Garth was a big muscular Alpha, as he came towards us, doing some amazing things, "Hey there, you must be Kate, the names Garth." I'd looked at Garth, "Hey Garth, I'm Kate and Lilly's brother, the names Juan Conde, but please called me Juan, Ok?" Garth looks at me, "Should, whatever man, Kate, ready to hangout?" Than Humphrey falls out of the tree, kicking dirt onto Garth, "Ow, my butt, my butt. My butt." Than looks at Garth, "Hi, the names Humphrey, nice to meet you, and your names?" As the dirt clears, Garth looks at Humphrey, and smiles at him, "The names Garth, nice to meet you, what's with the little coyote?" Humphrey looks at Garth, "Coyote, who're you calling coyote, oh right, because I'd looked like," Than Kate breaks in, "No one important, Lilly, why don't you take Humphrey and Juan, to the lake for a while?" Garth sees me looking me, "Juan, cool name man, and you're a human huh?" I'd looked at Garth, "I'll go now, I'd like to play music on my lab top, so bye." As Garth and Kate gotten to the spot of their howl, Kate looks at Garth, "You're a well built Alpha." Garth looks at Kate, "I'm fit, we alphas have, to keep fit to lead the pack, I do it all by doing, tree squashes, and other workouts, let's howl." As Garth started to howl, it was like a car crash, "AHOOOO!" Everyone was looking at them like what the hell, "Garth I'll be bright back, I'd need some water, Ok?" Garth looks at Kate, "Hurry Kate, I'll be here howling some more, Ok?" Kate runs off, as Garth howls again, making her ears hurt, Humphrey was the lake, than sees Kate running away from Garth, than Kate stops under a log, as Humphrey appears right in front of her, "Well, didn't go as you plane, huh Kate?" Kate looks at Humphrey, just taking a break." Humphrey fallows Kate to a rock, "Barf, howls like a dream huh, he's cool, huh?" Kate looks at Humphrey, "Just leave me alone for a while, I like him, and I'll need to married him, to united the packs as one, so" just than park rangers shot Kate with a sleepy bullet, than Humphrey next, "Ow, again with the butt." After Kate and Humphrey both went out cold, the park rangers came up to them, "Ok boys, loaded them up, we're off for Idaho, and they're live them forever." Just as the rangers were loading them into the back of their truck, I was watching the whole thing from above, on a hill next to a rock, "Oh no, I'd better go and tell mom and dad, they'll freak out." As I'd ran into the cave, "Mom, dad, we've got big problems." My parents were looking at me, "What's wrong son?" I'd looked at my parents, "Park rangers took Kate, and Humphrey away." Just than Eve grabs my throat, "What! Why did you let them, take Kate away?" I'd try to answer, but Winston walks up, "Dear, you're killing him, how can he answer you?" Eve let's me go, as I looked at her, "What're we going to do, dad?" Winston looks at me, "You're still here with us, help us keep peace with the eastern wolves, and help with the hunting till Kate and Humphrey return, Ok son?" Eve sees me crying a little, "I'd hope Kate and Humphrey return safety." Lilly walks into the cave, "What's wrong, mom, dad?" Eve sees Winston looking at Lilly, "Kate and Humphrey were taking by park rangers, somewhere we don't know, but you and Juan will be in charge of the omega's, hunting for food with Juan, and keeping the peace with the eastern pack, till Kate and Humphrey return, Ok?" Lilly nods her head, as Eve, and Winston both see me crying, "I'd really wish, you and Humphrey return home safety, sis." Everyone was sleeping, but I was up sitting outside of the family cave, as Eve walks out of the cave, and sits right next to me, "Son, you needed, to come inside, get some sleep, and you and Lilly will report to me at the lake, Ok?" I'd kiss my mom on the cheeks, "Ok, good night mom." As I'd walked into the cave, laying down on the floor of the cave, Lilly lays next to me, "Goodnight, brother." Lilly kisses me on the cheeks, as I'd kissed her on the cheeks too, "Goodnight sis." As we're all asleep, Winston and Eve both smiled, at each other, looking at how great this idea of Lilly's was a good move for the pack.

Next Chapter

Chapter Four: Welcome To Idaho.

Will the family become one again, as Tony's plans on taking the valley after the full moon, and only if Kate's not home by than.


	4. Welcome To Idaho

In this chapter, Eric's in Idaho, at our old playing grounds, of Boise State University, in Boise, Idaho, planning a trip to Jasper Park, as he doesn't know I'm alive, to he hears it at a truck stop.

Lilly and I are ready to help with the hunting, till Kate and Humphrey return home, but I'd have a friend coming with them, will I stay with my new family, or will I go to Toronto, to play football?

Truck stop will have a twist to it, Ok?

E-mail you questions about the story, Ok?

Chapter Four: Welcome to Idaho.

Kate wakes up inside a dark area, "Where am I?" She slams against the dark walls, "Ow, my head." Kate hears a voice, "Humphrey it's that you?" Humphrey hears Kate's lovely voice, "Kate, are we dead?" Kate slams the dark area again, "Ow, we're not dead." After the noise stops, they're being picked up, and place on the ground, as the park rangers open the cage doors, Kate and Humphrey gunned out of the cage, "Well boys, they go two wolves, hope they'll reproduce." As Kate gets to the end of a hill, "This isn't Jasper, where am I?" Just than Humphrey walks up to Kate, "Rock!" Kate and Humphrey both ducked, as a rock shape golf ball flies by, "Fore! What a shot." Kate and Humphrey see two creatures playing a strange game, "What are those two doing, down there Humphrey? Humphrey looks at Kate, "Strange game, of some kind." Paddy and Marcel were having fun, "Good shot, sir." Marcel looks at Paddy, "Yes, and great shot indeed.' Marcel shots another ball, as Humphrey ducks, it hit's a woodpecker, as it was about to go into the hole, the Woodpecker smashes into, into pieces, "Birdie, it's a birdie Paddy, and you know it." just as Kate and Humphrey show up, "Paddy, what's with the look on your face?" Marcel turns to see two wolves, looking at him, "you're wolves, don't get a lot of your kind, around here." Kate looks at the goose, "Yes, we're from Jasper Park, Canada, by the way, where are we?" The goose looks at Kate, "Why you're, in Idaho." Kate was looking at him, "IDAHO!" Humphrey just looked at the goose, "IDAWHO?" The goose says, "Where you're from wolf?" Kate looks at the goose, "Jasper Park, Canada, and we needed to get back." The goose looks at Kate, "Why in a hurry, you two were relocation, to huh reproduce." Kate looks at the goose, "What!" Humphrey was like, "Oh yes, a new pack needs a leader." Kate closes Humphrey's mouth, "I'd got to get back, to Jasper now, I'd needed to marry Garth, to united the packs, Ok?" the goose looks at the two wolves, "We're Marcel and Paddy, we'll help you, because we haven't played jasper in a very long time." As they reach a cabin, a man walks out with a bag in one hand, and a sports magazine in the other, "Who's that?" Marcel looks at Kate, "Eric Williams, a college student, from the University of Boise State, he's going to Jasper Park, and he's searching for his friend." Kate looks at Marcel, "Help us get home, please?" Marcel points to a little rest thing, on the back of the truck, "Quick, get inside, and stay out of eyesight." After Eric gotten into the truck, started the engine, "Off you two go now, we're keep a watch out, from above you two, Ok? After the truck took off, three hours passed, Eric stops at a truck stop, "Man, I'd really need something to drink, and I needed it to keep me awake." Eric steps into the store, as Humphrey looks at Kate, crossing his legs, Kate looks at him, "What's wrong with you? " Humphrey started to dance, "I'd just really need to go. " Kate was ticked at Humphrey, "Well, can you hold it? " Humphrey was looking at her like, "No, I can't." Humphrey jumps out of the truck bed, steps behind the trashcans to take a pit stop, as enters the store, a man turns to see him walking in, "Eric, how's my favorite customer?" Eric smiles, as he's looking at the man at the counter, "Hey Derek, I'm in the needed of something, to keep me awake for maybe eight to ten hours, I'm off to Toronto, Canada, got some bad news to deliver before the game tomorrow, between the Chicago Bears and the Toronto Wolf Pack, I'd hadn't found my friend Juan yet, maybe he's still out there somewhere, and thanks Derek, I owe you one." Derek smiles at his friend/customer Eric, "It's on the house man, I'm really looking forward to you, and the search for Juan." Eric walks out of the truck stop, walking towards his truck, as Humphrey was taking a rest stop behind some trashcans, than Eric gotten back into the truck, Humphrey runs towards the truck, "Kate!" Kate looks at Humphrey as she jumps from the back, of the truck, than walks towards Humphrey, "Nice going omega, so what's your plan?" Humphrey looks at Kate, as rain starts to fall, "Look, a cave nearby, we'll go there for the night, Ok Kate?" Kate looks at Humphrey, "Ok Humphrey, but only till the storm stops, but" Just than a truck turns into the Truck stop, it's the truck they're just in, "Man, I'd left my wallet behind." Humphrey looks at Kate, "Come on, we'll," Just than Eric walks out of the store, sees two wolves behind his truck, "Huh, what do we have here?" Eric walks over and sees the wolves talking, "Kate, we've got to get home, Juan and Lilly can't keep the peace with the eastern pack forever." Eric walks up, "Hey, Juan lives with you wolves?" Kate sees Eric's looking at her, with a armband on, with my name on it, "Yes, he's a human omega, in our pack, why?" Eric smiles, "Well, I'm on my way to Jasper Park, Canada, for vacation, like to tag along?" Kate smiles at him, "Yes, we're love to." After getting into the truck, Eric drives off towards the Idaho boarder, Meanwhile back at Jasper Park, Tony was looking at Winston, "Winston, where's Kate, did she run off, with that omega?" I'd walked up, "No, she and Humphrey, were taking away by park rangers, and she knows her duties to marry Garth, and reunited the pack." Eve walks up, getting next to me, looking at the eastern wolves, "If I'd find out, that anyone for you, have hurt my daughter, I'll take your eyes, ripped them out, shovel them down your throats, so you when I'd ripped your throat open, you can watch me ripped open your corpse." All of the eastern and western wolves step away from her, like (WTF) Garth even fell over, stepping away from her, "Mom, can Lilly and I, show Garth, till Kate and Humphrey return home?" Eve looks at both Lilly and I, "What a great idea, you two." Garth looks at us, "Huh, I'd don't know," Just than, "GARTH!" Garth looks at Eve, "Coming." Garth jumps across the stream, walking away with Lilly, and I, as we're going to show Garth around the valley, then Tony looks at Winston, "Fine, I'll give her till, the full moon Winston, or we'll fight you and your pack, taking the valley back by force" Back to the truck ride, Eric was playing his Third Day CD, as Humphrey and Kate hear him singing.

(Your Love Oh Lord) By. Third Day

Your love oh Lord

Reaches to the Heavens

Your Faithfulness

Stretches to the Skies

Your righteousness

Is life like a mountain

Yeah.. Yeah..

Your justice flows

Like the ocean's tides

And I'll life my voice to worship you my king

And I'll find my strength

In the shadow of your wings

Your love oh Lord

Reaches to the Heavens

Your Faithfulness

Stretches to the Skies

Your righteousness

Is life like a mountain

Yeah.. Yeah..

Your justice flows

Like the ocean's tides

And I'll life my voice to worship you my king

And I'll find my strength

In the shadow of your wings

Guitar Solo

And I'll life my voice to worship you my king.. King..

And I'll find my strength

In the shadow of your wings

And I'll life my voice to worship you my king….

And I'll find my strength

In the shadow of your wings

Your love oh Lord

Reaches to the Heavens

Your Faithfulness

Stretches to the Skies.

Eric looks at the two wolves, "So, how's Juan doing, in the pack?" Kate looks at Eric, "Just fine, he's a true omega, and he and Humphrey here are best friends." Humphrey smiles, looking at Eric, "It's true, I like him as a friend." Eric plays a new CD, "Ok, time for some more Brandon Heath. Eric plays a new song.

(Give Me Your Eyes) By. Brandon Heath.

Look down from a broken sky

Traced out by the city lights

My world from a mile high

Best seat in the house tonight

Touch down on the cold black top

Hold on for the sudden stop

Breath in the familiar shock

Of confusion and chaos

All those people going somewhere

Why have I never cared

Give me your eyes for just one second

Give me your eyes so I can see

Everything that I keep missing

Give me your love for humanity

Give me your arms for the broken hearted

The ones that are far beyond my reach

Give me you heart for the ones forgotten

Give me your eyes so I can see

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

Step out on a busy street

See a girl and our eyes meet

Does her best to smile at me

To hide what's underneath

There's a man just to her right

Black suit and a bright red tie

Too ashamed to tell his wife

He's out of work, He's buying time

All those people going somewhere

Why have I never cared

Give me your eyes for just one second

Give me your eyes so I can see

Everything that I keep missing

Give me your love for humanity

Give me your arms for the broken hearted

The ones that are far beyond my reach

Give me you heart for the ones forgotten

Give me your eyes so I can see

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

I've been here a million times

A couple of million eyes

Just move and pass me by

I swear I never thought that I was wrong

Well I want a second glance

So give me a second chance

To see you the way you've seen the people all along

Give me your eyes for just one second

Give me your eyes so I can see

Everything that I keep missing

Give me your love for humanity

Give me your arms for the broken hearted

The ones that are far beyond my reach

Give me you heart for the ones forgotten

Give me your eyes so I can see

Give me your eyes for just one second

Give me your eyes so I can see

Everything that I keep missing

Give me your love for humanity

Give me your arms for the broken hearted

The ones that are far beyond my reach

Give me you heart for the ones forgotten

Give me your eyes so I can see

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

yeah yeah yeah yeah

After the song was done, Lilly was looking at Eric, "Good song, Eric." Eric looks at Kate, "Yes, it's a good song, and," Just than Eric sees, "What do we have here?" Eric pulls over, to read a sign, "Road close, due to snow storm ahead." Eric looks at the two wolves, "Ok, you two, we're going to spend a night over there, at the Idaho Inn, Ok, and what's your names, I'm Eric Williams." Kate looks at Eric, "Hi Eric, I'm Kate, alpha wolf, and this here's Humphrey, omega wolf." Eric laughs, "Ok, so here we are." Eric, Kate, and Humphrey were walking towards the hotel, as Eric looks at their, "It's to cold, to sleep in the truck bed, Ok so we'll find a room here." Eric sees Derek walking out, "Eric, rooms are going fast, better hurry up, and grab one." Eric looks at his friend, "Thanks Derek, we'll grab one now, and get some sleep." As Eric, Kate, and Humphrey walked into the hotel, another old friend of Eric and I, was sitting at the front desk, "Eric my man, what's up?" Eric smiles at the man, "Matt, my friends here and I, were like a room for the night, please?" Matt looks and sees, two wolves smiling at him, "Wolves, sweet man, they're cool animals." Matt signs Eric, Kate, and Humphrey, to their room, "Enjoy your stay, there's a pool down the hall from your room, with a hot tube, and a Jacuzzi, too." After Eric, and the wolves had their room keys, "Thanks Matt, say hi to Amy for me, and see you in the morning man." After Eric, Kate, and Humphrey gotten to their room, Kate sees Humphrey was around, "Where's," just than, "Cannon ball!" Eric and Kate walked towards the spot, where Humphrey was, his was, swimming in the indoor pool, Kate sees the hot tube, Jacuzzi too, Kate runs towards the hot tube, and got in the water, "What, it's not working." Eric walks towards her, "Here Kate, you needed to turn it on, like this," Eric turns a knob, and places it on ten minutes, as Eric got into the hot tube too, "Oh, now that's, what I'm talking about." Kate felt the water, massages her body, "Woo, it feel like it's, making the pain good away." Humphrey sat next to Kate in the hot tube, "You're right Kate, I'd like it, and it's so amazing." After ten minutes, Eric looks at his friends, "Were you two, like ten more minutes?" Humphrey and Kate, looked at Eric, "Yes, please?" Eric get up, turning the timer to twenty minutes, "Twenty minutes, Ok?" After getting in to hot tube, Eric sees Kate, was looking at Humphrey ,who's enjoying the hot tube and Humphrey opens his eyes to look at Eric, "Can we go to bed now?" After getting to their room, the three went to bed, as they're getting ready for the new day.

Next Chapter

Chapter Five: Best Road Trip Ever!


	5. Best Road Trip Ever!

Sorry to all the fans of this story I've been tuning up for my college Mid-Terms, please forgive me for taking a long vacation from this story, and I'll be working on more chapters to this story after my mid-terms.

New friends will join the road trip to Jasper Park as time its running our to prevent the war between both packs.

Eric gets back together with his ex-girlfriend Lisa, new friends join the road trip, and lots more will happen.

And will I joined Eric on the football team or turn it down for more?

"Now back to the story!"

Chapter Five: Best Road Trip Ever!

Kate and Humphrey woke up the next morning to see Eric playing a song on his lab top.

Hey Dad look at me Think back and talk to me Did I grow up according To plan? Do you think I'm wasting My time doing things I Wanna do? But it hurts when you Disapprove all along And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good Enough for you I can't pretend that I'm alright And you can't change me 'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be Perfect Now it's just too late And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be Perfect I try not to think About the pain I feel inside Did you know you used to be My hero? All the days You spent with me Now seem so far away And it feels like you don't Care anymore And now I try hard to make it I just want to make you proud I'm never gonna be good Enough for you I can't stand another fight And nothing' alright 'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be Perfect Now it's just too late And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be Perfect Nothing's gonna change The things that you said Nothing's gonna make this Right again Please don't turn your back I can't believe it's hard Just to talk to you But you don't understand 'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be Perfect Now it's just too late And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be Perfect 'Cuz we lost it all Nothing lasts forever I'm sorry I can't be Perfect Now it's just too late And we can't go back I'm sorry I can't be Perfect

Eric looks at the wolves "Morning you two, ready to get on the road all the roads are open now." Kate and Humphrey jump out of their beds and ran towards his truck as Eric opens the driver side door and sees the two were are ready to get back home "Well here we go!" After getting on the road towards Jasper Park as he grabs he's One Republic CD and puts it into his CD player as the song he loves plays as Humphrey and Kate sees he's crying a little.

One Republic Ft. TimbalandI'm holding on your rope, Got me ten feet off the groundI'm hearin what you say but I just can't make a soundYou tell me that you need meThen you go and cut me down, but waitYou tell me that you're sorryDidn't think I'd turn around, and say... It's too late to apologize, it's too lateI said it's too late to apologize, it's too lateI'd take another chance, take a fallTake a shot for youAnd I need you like a heart needs a beatBut it's nothin newI loved you with a fire red-Now it's turning blue, and you say... "Sorry" like the angel heaven let me think was youBut I'm afraid... It's too late to apologize, it's too lateI said it's too late to apologize, it's too lateBridge (guitar/piano)It's too late to apologize, it's too lateI said it's too late to apologize, it's too lateIt's too late to apologize, yeahI said it's too late to apologize, yeah-I'm holding on your rope, got me ten feet off the ground

Eric looks at the two wolves "I'm going to make a stop in my hometown to see say sorry ot my ex-girlfriend Ok?" Says Eric as he drives be a sign saying Welcome to Edmonton, Canada, home of The Great One as Kate looks at Eric "Who's this Great One person?" She asks as Eric pulls a jersey from his bag with the name Gretzky on the back of the jersey was number saying Oliers on the front of it "Wayne Gretzky it's the greatest hockey player to ever played the game of hockey so I'll go see my ex-girlfriend and see how she's doing and," Just then Eric sees his ex-girlfriend looking at his truck waving at him as he pulls up to her "Lisa what's," just then Lisa kisses Eric on the lips "I love you Eric, I never knew the right way to tell you how I felt about you, and we'll be together forever." She says as she sees the two wolves in the back seat as Eric smiles at her "I'm taking their two home to Jasper Park like to join us?" Eric asks Lisa as she gets into the truck and he drivers off for Jasper Park Eric looks at his ex-girlfriend "Sorry about how I'd treated you and can we," Just then Lisa kisses Eric on the cheeks "Yes boyfriend we're back together." She says as they're driving onwards for Jasper Park Meanwhile back at Jasper Park Lilly and I were walking around with Garth as Garth sees me listen to a song on a strange thing.

Raise your hands

time to testify

Your confession will be crucified

You're a sacrificial suicide

Like a dog that's been sodomized

(Stand up) All the white boys

(Sit down) And the black girls

(Stand up) You're the soldiers

(Sit down) Of the new world

Put your faith in a miracle

And it's non-denominational

Join the choir we'll be singing In the church of wishful thinking

A fire burns today Of blasphemy and genocide

The sirens of decay

Will infiltrate the faith fanatics

Oh bless me lord for I have sinned

It's been a lifetime since I last confessed

I threw my crutches in "the river Of a shadow of doubt"

And I'll be dressed up in my Sunday best

Say a prayer for the family

Drop a coin for humanity

Ain't this uniform so flattering?

I never asked you a god damned thing

A fire burns today Of blasphemy and genocide

The sirens of decay

Will infiltrate the faith fanatics

Don't test me

Second guess me

Garth looks at Lilly "What's up with him?" he asks as she's laughing at him "He's really into his music of rock and other music too." She says looking at me turning my lab top off as I'd got up and walked towards them "Ok What am I'm?" Lilly says falling onto her back as I'd laughed a little "You're a turtle that has fallen and can't get up." I say laughing "Yes! Now what am I'm?" She says to Garth as Garth looks at me "Juan what is she supposed to be?" He asks me as I'd looked at him "She's turtle road kill." I'd say laughing "Right." Garth looks at the both of us "Like to see some alpha tricks?" He asks as Lilly looks at him "Were my mother approve?" She asks as Garth's smiling at her "Of course." Then Lilly smiles at him "Well, ok." She says as we're both walking with him, now back to the road trip "Just another eight or ten hours and you wolves will be home Ok?" Eric says as he sees a wolf limping on the side of the road "WOAH! We've got a hurt wolf on the side of the road let's help her out." Eric says getting out of the truck and walking towards the hurt wolf "Hey there! Needed any help?" Eric says as the wolf looks at him, then sees two wolves walked and get next to him "What humans and a wolf together?" She asks as she's looking at the two wolves "Yes he's taking us back to Jasper Park, Canada." Says Kate as the hurt wolf smiles "Home my old sweet home I grew up there I'll love to join you on your trip." She says as she's limping towards the truck Eric picks her up and walks towards the truck "Here you go." He says as she's smiling at him "Thanks my names Jillian." She says looking at everyone in the truck as Eric drivers off towards Jasper Park "The names Kate, Humphrey, Eric, and Lisa." They all say as Lisa looks at Eric "Got that Big Time Rush CD I give to you?" Eric pulls it out "Yes why?" He says as Lisa grabs it from him and puts it into his CD player and plays the song Till I Forget About You.

Get a call on a random afternoonI pick it up and I see that it's youLike my heart, you were breaking the newsYou say it's over, it's over, it's overHeading out, cuz I'm outta my mindAll my friends are gonna see me tonightStaying here, till the sun start's to riseAnd I'm gonna, I'm gonna, I'm gonnaDance hard, laugh moreTurn the music up nowParty like a rockstarCan I get a what now?I swear I'll doAnything that I have toTill I forget about up, fall downGotta play it loud 't care, my head'sSpinning all around now.I swear I'll doAnything that I have toTill I forget about you.(2x)I thought I'd be here on my ownWaiting for you to knock on my doorSince you left, I don't wait by the phoneAnd I'm moving, I'm moving, I'm moving.I found a place where I can lose myselfAnd just leave your memory on the I'm fine, no I don't need nobody elseCuz I'm going, I'm going, I'm going{ From: . }To dance hard, laugh moreTurn the music up nowParty like a rockstarCan I get a what now?I swear I'll doAnything that I have toTill I forget about up, fall downGotta play it loud 't care, my head'sSpinning all around now.I swear I'll doAnything that I have toTill I forget about money like you don't mean a thingI'm going crazy now I don't even thinkLosing my mind, that's all I can doTill I forget about youDance hard, laugh MoreTurn the music up nowParty like a rockstarCan I get a what now?I swear I'll doAnything that I have toTill I forget about up, fall downGotta play it loud 't care, my head'sSpinning all around now.I swear I'll doAnything that I have toTill I forget about I forget about youTill I forget about youi cant forget about you

Eric and Lisa kiss as he removes the CD and puts a new one in "Love this song too love." He says as he's playing Brandon Heath.

Look down from a broken sky

Traced out by the city lights

My world from a mile high

Best seat in the house tonight

Touch down on the cold black top

Hold on for the sudden stop

Breath in the familiar shock

Of confusion and chaos

All those people going somewhere

Why have I never cared

Give me your eyes for just one second

Give me your eyes so I can see

Everything that I keep missing

Give me your love for humanity

Give me your arms for the broken hearted

The ones that are far beyond my reach

Give me you heart for the ones forgotten

Give me your eyes so I can see

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

Step out on a busy street

See a girl and our eyes meet

Does her best to smile at me

To hide what's underneath

There's a man just to her right

Black suit and a bright red tie

Too ashamed to tell his wife

He's out of work, He's buying time

All those people going somewhere

Why have I never cared

Give me your eyes for just one second

Give me your eyes so I can see

Everything that I keep missing

Give me your love for humanity

Give me your arms for the broken hearted

The ones that are far beyond my reach

Give me you heart for the ones forgotten

Give me your eyes so I can see

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

I've been here a million times

A couple of million eyes

Just move and pass me by

I swear I never thought that I was wrong

Well I want a second glance

So give me a second chance

To see you the way you've seen the people all along

Give me your eyes for just one second

Give me your eyes so I can see

Everything that I keep missing

Give me your love for humanity

Give me your arms for the broken hearted

The ones that are far beyond my reach

Give me you heart for the ones forgotten

Give me your eyes so I can see

Give me your eyes for just one second

Give me your eyes so I can see

Everything that I keep missing

Give me your love for humanity

Give me your arms for the broken hearted

The ones that are far beyond my reach

Give me you heart for the ones forgotten

Give me your eyes so I can see

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

Yeah Yeah Yeah Yeah

Lisa looks at Eric "I always played that song hoping we'll be back together love and," Just then "AHHWOOOWOOWOOOWOOO!" Humphrey's howling as Kate looks at him "MMM Humphrey what's the idea?" She says as he's smiling at her "Sorry the full moon the moment Kate howl with me please?" He says as he howls again and Kate hears his voice "AHHHWOOOOWOOOWOOOWOOOO!" As she joins him "AHHHWOOOOOWOOOOOWOOOO!" She howls with him as he smiles at her then Kate fell to sleep as Humphrey went to sleep too, as Jillian went to sleep too as Lisa looks at Eric "We're here love." She says as Eric looks at the wolves "Let's move them into our little cabin over there love." He says as they've place them on the huge couch as the wolves wake up to see Eric was cooking "We're here but please stay here for the night you've got to get your strength up so," Just then "AHHWOOOOOOWOOOOOOOWOOOO!" Kate jumps on That's my dad there's trouble." She says as she's running off for the valley as Humphrey runs after her as Eric and Lisa carry Jillian towards the valley "Winston where's Kate did she run off?" He says as Kate runs up "No I am here." She says as "KATE!" Eve shouts at Lilly and I were both like "SIS!" we both say as we're hugging her "JUAN!" I'd turn to see "ERIC!" I say as we're hugging "I miss you old friend." I say to Eric as we're smiling "Kate where were you?" Winston asks as she says "Idaho" Winston heard her say "Idaho what were you doing in Idaho?" He says as Humphrey walked up "Human wanted for Kate and I to make pups, but instead," Just then "YELP!" Humphrey cries as Eve jumps on him and started to choke him "MOM! He help me get home to huh." Tony walks up "To marry Garth and reunited the packs." She looks at him "YES! To reunited the packs as everyone's running towards her hugging her Humphrey sees Eric and I were talking as he's walking away towards his little den as Eve walks after me and sees me talking to Eric "Juan Image name on the jumbo screen, fans loving you, chatting JUAN! JUAN! JUAN! JAUN! JUAN! JUAN! What do you say?" he asks as he pulls out my jersey with the number one on the back "NO THANKS! I'm happy here man I got a family and I'm going to live here man." I say hugging here "Win one for me please?" I asks as Eric smiles at me "Bye friend take care." Eric says as we're hugging for the last time as Eric walks away "Juan I'll come see you often." He says as he's out of view As I'd sat looking at the stars "SON? Why did you give up on your dreams?" Eve says as she's hugging me "MOM! My dreams are right here, you, dad, my sisters, and my home." I say as I'm walking towards the den as Winston looks at Eve as Tony walks towards them "Love what's wrong?" He says seeing his wife crying for the first time since having their girls "Juan turn down the millions of dollars for us." She says as Winston sees me walking towards the den "MMM! He's happy here maybe he loves this place to much to leave." He says as everyone's getting ready for bed for the next day it's to bring the Wedding of Kate and Garth or not!

Next Chapter

Chapter Six: STARNGE DAY!

The day its strange as Kate confesses she loves Humphrey, Garth also confesses he loves Lilly, also a wolf falls for me.


	6. STARNGE DAY

Thanks for sticking with me through the mid-terms week, story is back up and running.

Eric its playing in the big game the Super Bowl now in Dallas, TX, A HE nd the team wins the Super Bowl over the Pittsburgh Steelers.

The new family of mines its getting bigger and I mean bigger new members from the east.

Chapter Six: STARNGE DAY!

The day was warm as I was waking up from my sleep turning around to see my sisters waking up too "Morning sisters like to talk at the lake for awhile please?" I ask them as they're looking at me "Ok bro." They say as we're walking towards the lake Eve sees Winston smiling "He's getting better and better at waking up early I see love." He says to his mate as she's smiling at him "Yes he's getting better at it." She says licking his face "Let's go talk to Tony for a moment before the wedding." She says as they're walking towards the spot of the wedding at the lake "Ok I'm going to give you a wedding gift sis." I say to Kate as I'd grabbed a flower from my back pack "WOW! It's a red rose thanks bro." She says as Lilly smiles at her "Juan and I picked it out for you.' She says as we're smiling at her looked at yourself in the water." We both say as she's looking at herself in the water "I look HOT!" She says as Humphrey was walking towards us "Morning I'm thinking of leaving Jasper." He says as I'm looking at him "Humphrey don't leave I'll go with you man." I say as he was looking at me "It's ok I'm going to leave bye." He says as he walks way I'm getting up and walking towards the den as I'm entering the den I see Winton and Eve looking at me as I grabbed the lab top walking out "Humphrey's leaving." I say to Winston and Eve as they're looking at me "He is?" They say as I'm looking at them "I'm heading to the wedding area like to come mom, dad?" I ask them as we're walking towards the spot of the wedding everyone's looking at Kate and Garth as I was crying "weddings make me cry a lot." I say as I see Lilly was sad as Kate and Garth started the wedding "What's wrong?" Garth ask Kate as she's looking at him "I can't marry you." She says as Garth was "Yes, I mean what?" He says as Winston steps forward "Kate why can't you marry Garth?" He ask her as Humphrey was walking towards the train track as Kate looks at her father "Because I'm in love with an omega." She says as Winston was stunned as "AHH!" Eve faints as Tony was looking at Winston "What have you done?" HE ask as Garth steps forwards too "DAD, I too fell in love with an omega." He says as Lilly smiles at me "An alpha and an omega, an omega and an alpha, Eve help me!" HE says as Eve gotten back up "AHHH!" To faint yet again "THAT'S IT! TEAK THE VALLEY!" Tony orders at the wolves started to fight as I'm aiming my gun into the air "BANG! STOP!" I shouted as everyone's looking at me "We're all one in this, now why can't we just get along with each other and," Just then "RUN! stamped!" Kate yells as everyone's running for safety as Winston was running as "AHH MY BACK!" Screams Tony as Winton hits him on the back making the disk pain go away as Kate and I are running to find help "HUMPHREY!" We both shouted as Humphrey sees us "Juan, Kate, what's wrong?" HE ask us as we're running towards him "We've got to help them." We say as Humphrey looks at the log "LOG SLEDDING ANYONE?" He says as I'm placing my gun on the ground "OK! LET'S DO THIS!" I say as we're all sledding down the hill towards the valley as Winston and Tony see us flying over head as we've landed they gotten behind the log as Humphrey, Kate, and I "Kate and Humphrey's world adventures." Humphrey says as Kate smiles at him "See, I'd told you that we make a great team." She says as Humphrey was looking at her "HUH! I'd thought I say that." He says as we're trying to get to the log as "AHHHH!" Kate and I both yelled out in pain as Humphrey was looking at us "NO JUAN! KATE!" HE says as he's covering us from the stamped as Winston and Tony were barking at the caribou "BARK, BARK, BARK, BARK!" After the stamped was over "Kate, Juan?" He says touching our faces as "NO! YOU CAN'T." He says as he's howling for the both of us "AHWOOOO!" he howl as Winston steps forward "AHHWOOOO!" Lilly was howling as Eve sees what has happen "AHHWOOO!" She starts to howl as everyone else started to howl as Tony relies "AHWWWWWOOOOO!" He howl as the sun shines on Kate and I "UHG!" Says Kate as she's opening her eyes "HUMPHREY?" She say as she's looking at him "What," Then sees I'm not awake "JUAN?" She says as Winston walks forward "Help me get him to the den." He says as everyone's gets me back to the den "He's dead isn't he?" Ask both Lilly and Kate as Winston looks at them "I'm afraid he's," Just then "UHG!" I say as I was opening my eyes "OWWW! My head." I say as everyone's looking at me "What happen?" I say as Eve hugs me "You're alive son." she says as Kate and Humphrey told me about the event "WOW! I'm lucky to be alive." I say as a wolf walks towards me "You're right about that, but I'm here to ask you to marry me please?" She says smiling at me as she's winking at me "The names Ashley." She says as Kate and Humphrey were whispering to one another as Winston looks at Tony "Maybe this can work." He says as Tony looks at him "HUH OH!" Then "GRRWW!" He sees Eve bearing her teeth at him "OK!" He says as Lilly tackles Garth to the ground rubbing nose together as Ashley and I looked at everyone as Winston smiles at us "Good ahead son she's your mate." He says as I was looking at her we rub noses as we're all at the moonlight howl "I can't howl, but I can howl sing." I say as I was singing "AH OHOOOOOOOOOOO!" I say as she's howling to it "AHHWOOOOOHHHOOOOOO" She says as Kate and Humphrey were howling too "AHHWOOOOOOHOOOOHOOOHOOOO!" AS Garth and Lilly "!" Then we're all asleep as I was waling out of the den looking at the starts "MMMMM! I made the right decision." I say to myself as Eve hugs me "Son, come to bed, you've got to get some rest." She says as I was walking towards my sisters as we cuddle together like old days "GOODNIGHT!" We all say as we're sleeping for the new day.

Next Chapter

Chapter Seven: Juan's sick!

I get sick, but Ashley knows where to get the antidote, will she get it to me on time, or will I dead?


	7. Juan's Sick!

BREAKING NEWS!

NO NF: THIS YEAR NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO!

Chapter Seven: Juan's sick!

The day was warm as everyone's waking from their nights sleep as Ashley was looking at the sun raising from beyond the mountains "Morning love." She says happily as she's looking at me not waking up "Love are you Ok?" she ask as I was opening my eyes looking at her "Don't know love I'm just not feeling myself today." I say as Humphrey walk into the den "Juan what's up man you're ready to," Just then Humphrey sees me sweating a lot "Juan you're Ok man?" He asks me as I am looking at him "Humphrey I'm not feeling good what's wrong?" I ask with fear in my heart as I gotten up, but I wasn't able to stand up as Humphrey and Ashley helped me get to Winston and Eve's den "Winston, Eve, we've got a problem here." Both Ashley and Humphrey shouted as Winston and Eve both see me looking like one big mess "Son, you're sick?" They both ask me as I was looking at them "Please love find the antidote." I say placing a hand on her face as she's licking my face "Don't worry love I'll find it and make you better." She says as Hutch runs off to join her on the journey after a few moments on the journey "Hutch it's going to be on the other side of the of the southern parts of Jasper where I grew up Ok?" She says as Hutch looks at her "Oki we're going to needed help he says as Can-du, Garth, and Humphrey join them on the journey as well meanwhile at the den "Son they're going to find it and make you better just hang in there son." Winston says placing his paw on my face as I was smiling at him "Ok dad, thanks." I say as I was sleeping Winston looks at Eve, "Love, we're going to have to make a little drink for him to drink as he's in needed of it." HE says as Tony walks into the den "Right here." He says holding a flower filled with water, honey, maple leafs pieces, and a drop of blood from a wolf "This drink help me and my whole pack once." He say as he give it to me as I was drinking it "It'll keep him holding on for the antidote." Tony says as everyone's smiling at him "Thanks old friend." Says Winston as Tony hugs him "Hey I owe you for fixing my back." He says smiling at him as Hutch, Can-du, Garth, Humphrey, and Ashley all see the rear flower on top of a hill guarded by southern wolves "Who goes there?" Ask a voices as Ashley turns to see "ZACK!" She says as Zack was looking at her "WELL WELL! What do we have here?" He says as he was looking at Ashley "You've came back to marry me right?" He says as Ashley looks at him "NO! I'm here for the rear white and blue roses for a antidote for my mate he's very sick." She says as Zack was looking at her "SURE! I'll help you find it, after you marry me." He says laughing as Ashley sees the flowers in his hair "Ok you win." She says as she's winking at her friends as they knew she has a plan of getting the flowers from him "What of you've came over towards me and let me kiss you Zack." She says as Zack was looking at her "Now we're talking." He says as he's getting next to Ashley "So what do you like to say to me?" He asks her as she's looking into his eyes "You're hair looks nice, please remove the flowers so I can lick it, and say how much I miss your smile?" She asks him as he's smiling at her "Sure honey." He says he's removing the flowers "Kiss me babe." He says as everyone's walking around them a he places the flowers on a rock behind him as he was not swear the her friends were behind him "MMM!" He says as he was looking at Ashley "Listen baby you've got to leave that loser you're with and come howl with a true lover right here." He says as the flowers were gone, then he reaches for the flowers "WHAT THE!" He says as Ashley was running off in the distance "I'm going to get you for this." HE say as he's chasing her as Humphrey, Garth, Can-du, and Hutch all gotten back to the den as Ashley runs in watching as the flowers were place on my head as Winston presses on them making their juice run down my head after a few moments "MMM! I'm feeling much better." I say as Ashley jumps on me licking my face "Love you're better." She says as a wolf walks into the den "So Ashley left me for a human!" He says as he's looking at me "Zack you abuse me in our relationship of boyfriend and girlfriend, plus you even hurt my parents." She says as Zack laughs "HA! Your parents were weak like you." HE says as he sees shadows on the den floor "GRWL!" He turns to see two wolves looking at him "WEAK HUH!" They say as he was shaking in his paws as they attack him killing him "MMM! Now that's for hurt us and our little daughter, plus we see you are in love with a human he's good man just don't let him get away." They say as I was kissing her "Love, Humphrey, Garth, Hutch, and Can-du thanks for getting the flowers to make made better." I say as I was hugging my parents "I'm so happy to live here in Jasper Park, Canada, and with you." I say kissing my love on the cheeks as she's smiling at me as a wolf walks into the den "Ashley you're not getting away from me again." Says the wolf looking at her as she's looking at me "Juan please stay here this is between Zack and I to finish." She says as she and Zack are going at it with each other as i was looking on with fear in my heart as Ashley was biten on he neck as Zack was smiling at her "You should have marry me, you no good Alpha bitch." He say as he smack her in the face "You're going to leave the human and marry me like you're do to in the first place or i'll kill your mate." He sya as i was holding a gun at him "Hold it right there, back away from my mate, and say your praise." I say as he was looking at me with my gun "BANG!" I shot him in the side as he claws me in the face "JUAN!" Shouts Ashley as i was on the den floor as Zack was now dead from the gun shot wound, Winston, Eve, Tony, and the rest of the pack sees Ashley crying at me "Juan I love you, plus I want to be with you forever and ever in life, please don't die on me." She says kissing my lips as everyone walks towards her to see i was bleeding from the face "Eve get the flowers there's some of the flower juices to heal him." Sasy Winston as Eve places the flowers on my face, after awhile i was awake as Ashley and I kissed each other, the pack were happy for the moment as we're going to bed "Goodnight sisters." I say as both Kate and Lilly looked at me "Good night brother." They say as we're all off to bed for the new day will bring some big and/or huge news, plus Eric comes to visit me and my family, plus even to meet my mate.

Next Chapter

Chapter Eight: New Friends New adventures


	8. New Friends New Adventures

Chapter Eight: New Friends New adventures

Ashley was asleep when she places her head to her left she opens her eyes to see I wasn't there "Juan where are you?" She says wondering where I was when Winston and Eve walked into the den "Good morning Ashley where's Juan?" They ask her as she's looking at them "Don't know I'll go and check by the lake." She says to them as she's walking out of the den and towards the lake where she sees me crying "Juan what's wrong?" Ashley ask me as she licks my face making me laugh a little "Thanks, I needed that, because I am so lucky that you save me yesterday and," Just then "CRACK!" Ashley and I both turn around to see "Eric?" I say as Eric smiles at me "Juan my main man what's up?" He says as we're hugging "Juan meet Lisa, Lisa this is Juan." Eric says as Lisa sees Ashley "She's your mate?" She asks me as I was smiling at Ashley "Yes we're mates." I say as the pack walk up to see I was talking to Eric "Juan were you and your family like to come to our place to play some NFL Madden 2011 on the wii at our huge log cabin?" Eric asks me as Winston walks up "That sounds like an idea." He says as we're walking towards the log cabin Eric looks at Winston and Eve "Thanks for caring for my friend." He says to them as Eve smiles at him "No problem Juan's a great omega member of this pack." Eve says smiling as she's looking at how Ashley and I were in love with each other after we reach the cabin and walked inside "Ok who likes to play me first?" Eric asks us as I step towards him "I'll like to play you my friend." I say as the pack sat on the huge carpet watching us pick our teams as Eric pick the Dallas Cow Boys and I'd pick the Carolina Panthers as we're starting the game Lisa brings in a platter of food for everyone as everyone's eating some food "Smith with the kickoff running at the twenty, the thirdly, forty, fifthly, and he could go all the way touchdown." Say the game caster as I was up seven to nothing after the PAT as I'd kick the ball off to Eric's team "Stop at the forty-six yard line." Says the game casters as Eric snaps the ball "Throws the ball for Miles, but Derrick Brown picks the ball off for an interception as he's off for the races as he's going all the way for the touchdown." As I was up fourteen to nothing moments later after the game was over the score was Carolina Panthers 34 and the Dallas Cow Boys 32 as Eric looks at the others "Who likes to play the winner?" Eric asks as Humphrey steps forward "I were." He says as we're picking teams Humphrey pick the St. Louis Rams as I went to pick the New York Jets as we're playing the game Angel was looking at Eve and Winston "This is fun huh?" She says as both Eve and Winston smile "Yes it is." They say as Humphrey was on the board first seven to zero as I had the ball "Mark Sanchez hands it to LT as he's up the middle cuts to his left and he's gone no one's around him as he's going to get the touchdown 78 yards rushing touchdown." Says the video game casters later when the game ended it was New York Jets 23 and the St. Louis Rams 29 and Humphrey and high five each other as Kate walks up to the game "Ok Humphrey let's make a deal if I win, you'll go hunting with me for a whole month." She says as Humphrey was laughing "Deal, but if I win I'll get to have my afternoons off for a whole month." He says they're picking teams with Humphrey picking the Pittsburgh Steelers and Kate pick the Green Bay Packers as they're playing the game Humphrey snaps the ball "Big Ben in the pocket looking for help finds a open Wallace as he throws it, catches the ball, oh fumble and the Packers fall on the loose ball." Says the game caster as Kate snaps the ball "Aaron Rodgers looks for someone to pass to as he finds Driver down the field for a touchdown and that was a bullet of a pass." Says the game casters as Humphrey was playing harder now as moments later Kate was down to eight seconds on the game clock and only one timeout left so she threw the ball quickly to Driver got to the Steelers' twenty-five yard line as she calls the last timeout with just one second on the clock as she was lining up for a game winning field goal as she pulls at trigger back and push in forward fast as her kicker kicks the ball as I was watching the ball went to the left a little as it went though the up right to win her the game with the score Steelers 23 and the Packers 24 as Humphrey sees Kate laughing as she licks his face "Hunting for a month together love." She says as Eric walks to the door and opens the door as some more humans walked into the place "Juan these are my friends CJ Spiller, Steve Smith, Aaron Rodgers, and Julius Peppers." He says as we're all spending time together "Grill caribou anyone it's hot from the grill." Lisa says as we're walking towards the table Ashley wasn't at the table she was running outside of the cabin "Ashley?" I say as I was running after her to see her throwing up "Ashley are you Ok?" I ask her as she's looking at me "Juan I'm pageant." She says as I fainted Ashley sees Winston and Eve laughing "You knock him out with the big news." They say as everyone's getting back to the home as I was opening my eyes to see it was night time and Ashley was asleep "Ashley." I wishper into her ears "I can't wait to be a father." I say kissing her on the face as I heard Kate and Lilly tell their mates the same thing too as Garth, Humphrey, and I were sleeping happily "YES WE'RE GOING TO BE PARENTS!" We say to ourselves as we're sleeping, as the time went on Kate, Lilly, and Ashley were due any day now as Winston and Eve were happy to become grandparents and Tony is happy for Garth as well as.

Next Chapter

Chapter Nine: Friends or Foes?

New Wolves come into the area will they join the pack of kill the pups?


	9. Friends or Foes

Weeks have gone by with the pups being due now any day, plus will new wolves join the pack or will they kill the pups and the rest of the pack?

Chapter Nine: Friends or Foes?

The morning was warm as I was waking up from my sleep to see Ashley was looking at me "Love you're really like to be a father?" She asks me as I was looking at her "Yes." I say kissing her on the lips "I love you, that's means a lot to me, but I'll always be here for you, and we're going to have pups." I say hugging her holding her close to me as I looked into her eyes "You're the reason I am happy I mean I have a lovely mate like you, a family, and the best friends here" I say as Humphrey and Garth both walked into the den and jumped on me laughing "Morning Juan like to go swimming with us?" They asks me as I was looking at them "Ok let's go." I say as we're at the lake I jumped into the water and started to have some fun with the new friends I made as new wolves came into the area as I was looking at them "Humphrey, Garth, we've got company." Isay pointed at three wolves walking towards the pack "We're go and deal with this Juan stay here." They say as they reached the new wolves "Can we help you three wolves?" They asks as they're not answering them as they attack them "HHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPPP!"

They shouted as I was running to them as I gotten to the area of the trouble I saw the three wolves looking at me "Well, Well, if it isn't Juan." says a voice as I was looking at the wolf "Who are you and why are you doing this." I say as the wolf was looking at me walking towards the three wolves "HUH Revenge against the pack for leaving me in the deep cold years ago." he says walking towards me and laughs looking into my eyes "The names Otto and I'm here to kill you and my old family." He says as he slaps me in the face leaving claw marks on my face as I was bleeding his friends attacking Humphrey and Garth, but Can-do and Hutch both ran up and attack the three wolves as the other wolf sees Winston and Eve running up to help us as they're looking at me "Son are you," Just then they see the three wolves attacking Can-do and Hutch as they're trying to stop them, but a claw slaps them in the face sending them to the ground as a wolf was standing above them looking at them laughing evilly

"Otto, what do you want from us?" They asks him as he's laughing evilly "To kill you and my old family." He says as Angel runs up "Stop brother please, stop this now, and mom and dad just died." She says looking at her brother as he's looking at his sister "They're dead/" he says as Ashley looks at him "Yes they were very old, they've wanted to leave you to die, because of Dad's brother was a zeta and he was trying to find you and kill you, but mom and dad beat and kill him months again before I'd met him." She says licking the cuts on my face "Now my mates going to dead, cause of you brother." She says crying looking at me "Juan please don't die, I love you, and I'm about to have the pups soon." She says as Kate and Lilly walked up looking at me "Brother." They shouted getting next to me was I was losing lots of blood "Get him to the den now." Winston and eve says as they carry me towards the den Otto was looking at Ashley "Ashley I am so sorry, please forgive me, I'm not lie this I thought he was a poacher or a hunter that tried to kill the wolves here in this valley." He says as Ashley was looking at him "Well brother you've got to apology to my mate." She says as he walks towards me and looks at me "Juan I am so sorry that I almost killed you and,"

Just then I place a hand on his face "It's ok man, that's next time you see another human with me don't try to kill us Ok." I say as we're laughing about the whole thing as Winston and Eve sees Angel, Kate, and Lilly were running towards their deans and moments later "Juan, Garth, Humphrey, your mates had their pups." Otto says to us as he was looking at us "OH! Please say hi to my friends Alvin, Jordan, and Soto." He says as the three wolves looked at us smiling at us "Welcome to the pack." Says Winston and Eve as Humphrey, Garth, and I ran to our mates as I was looking at Ashley "WOW! They're beautiful." I say as Ashley looks at me "Name your son." She says as I was looking at her with a smile on my face "You name him." I say as Ashley looks at me "Ok love what about Brandon." She says looking at me as I was looking at the little girl "Ok I'll name this little girl Kim." I say as she licks my face as we went to sleep as Humphrey was looking at Kate "This boy that looks like you and has my eyes with be name KC." HE says as Kate smiles at him

"Good name and this one with your looks and my eyes will be name Mags." She says as they've went to sleep as well as Garth was looking at Lilly "Lilly let's name the boy CJ and the girl you can name." He says as Lilly smiles at him "Ok the girl will be Amanda." She says as they've went to sleep as well as everyone was sleeping Otto was looking at the pups "We're steal these pups and take them to the hunters and get our freedom." Otto says as they've toke the pups and ran for their lives, but I was awake and ran after them "STOP!" I shouted as Otto was looking at me "What are you doing with the pups." I say as they're looking at me "Ok hunters have us under their control and if we don't give them these pups, then we'll never see our mates again." He says as I was looking at him "We'll help you get your mates back." Winston, Can-do, Hutch, Garth, and Humphrey say walking up as we're all agreeing to leave first thing in the morning to get their mates back as we're off to bed again.

Next Chapter

Chapter Ten: Into the Hunter's Lair!


End file.
